Reverse
by Ryu Reikai-Akuma
Summary: despite having so many things –if not everything- in his life not going the way he wanted to, Tezuka was mostly content. Shounen ai, madness, fluff, FuTe


A/N: I don't remember why I wrote this. But this was, I think, a combination of my productive madness and hopelessly dying romantic side of me *shrugs* Thanks to my beta for fixing this despite the many beta works she has to do during Holiday season.

Disclaimer: of course PoT and it's characters aren't mine. Money? What are you talking about?

**Reverse**

This wasn't exactly how Tezuka had envisioned his life to be in the future. He hadn't seen this coming, wasn't quite prepared for this. Tezuka had carelessly let his guard down, though this time he had very little to complain about.

In his teenage days, Tezuka could –with different degrees of difficulty- imagine himself in the future. He could see himself standing in the middle of the court in Wimbledon as the guards tried to stop the raging crowd of screaming brunettes with perpetually closed eyes and deceiving smiles, sitting in a private office overlooking the beautiful skyline of Tokyo where racquet-shaped cloud could be seen along with the swallow birds flying across the blue, or even standing on top of Mount Everest with his limbs miraculously intact, wearing nothing but a Seigaku tennis jersey while carrying a flag with a picture of cacti on it.

He didn't foresee himself commuting to the school where he used to study to teach biology every weekday. He didn't foresee being hit on by male and female students and fellow co-workers alike. He didn't foresee going home to prepare dinner while waiting for his lover to return home from his prestigious architect office downtown. Tezuka certainly didn't foresee said lover being Seigaku's genius, Fuji Syuusuke. However, despite having so many things –if not everything- in his life not going the way he wanted to, Tezuka was mostly content.

This evening Tezuka returned home with a bag of groceries containing their dinner (regular curry rice for him and an extra spicy one for Fuji), ready to begin his evening routine of making dinner, grading the papers from his students, having dinner, then continue to work on the papers before cleaning the house and joining Fuji in bed to be kept awake for god knows how long.

He didn't expect to see Fuji sitting on the living room couch, still in his working suit, with a serious look, which Tezuka should've had instead. He couldn't see what had brought the sudden seriousness, after all Fuji wasn't the one whose lover was constantly called by anonymous female clients every evening.

Tezuka greeted Fuji quietly, minding the lack of smile and the way those piercing blue eyes were locked on him. He didn't know what had caused the change, but knew that it meant he should keep his guard up in preparation for Fuji's whims. Tezuka learnt this quickly after he suddenly found himself and Fuji in a plane to the Amazon just two hours after entering their brand new house. Fuji's seriousness, Tezuka learnt, was reserved only for when he was determined to bow down to his sudden whims. It was only unfortunate those whims usually involved Tezuka's temporary misery and constant pleasure or else he would've put his foot down a long time ago. But then again, who was he fooling? He could never say no to Fuji, even if his bonsais' lives depended on it.

Tezuka only had the time to set down the groceries on the centre island before he was pulled back to the living room. He stared silently as Fuji pushed him to sit down on the couch he had previously sat on and knelt in front of him. Fuji's serious face still hadn't changed and Tezuka's heart began to throb madly in his chest. What was going on?

"Kunimitsu." Fuji began, calling his attention. His cerulean orbs were firmly fixed on Tezuka's brown ones, captivating him as they always did. "I have waited too long to say this to you."

Tezuka's eyes widened slightly. His body trembled in fear as his heart began to beat even faster. Was that it? Was this the end? Was Fuji going to leave him for that woman? Was he going to abandon him? Tezuka's body grew cold, his throat was clogged, his body paralyzed. He wanted to hold Fuji, beg him to stay, offer anything, everything to have him stay, but he couldn't say a word and his body was numb. How could he go on without Fuji? Fuji knew well he couldn't go on without him. He couldn't leave him. He couldn't…

Before Tezuka could rearrange his thoughts, Fuji reached into the inner pocket of his suit and drew out a small box. He opened it without averting his eyes from Tezuka, revealing a simple ring with a tiny blue jewel on it. Tezuka's stared blankly at the ring, his jaw hanging open slightly as his mind stopped working.

"I want to wake up to see your face every morning. I want your face to be the last thing I see before I sleep every night. I want to spend every second of the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Tezuka blinked, his senses and cognitive ability slowly returning at the speed of a snail. He gaped at his lover, successfully adopting the expression of Oishi's favorite goldfish, partially hoping to see that he was joking, that he was just going to drag Tezuka out of the house seconds from now to go to Antarctica to catch a polar bear. But he saw only seriousness in his eyes, the kind of determination that was impossible to break unless Tezuka made a serious effort in practicing pole dancing.

"But we're in Japan. We can't…," he said, trying to beat some sense into his lover's thick skull.

But Fuji, true to his nature, wasn't listening. "I want to share your happiness and your sadness. I want to share your tears and your laughter. I want to go through every obstacle, every surprise, and every dream that comes true, with you. I want to share my life with you."

"But our parents…" Tezuka tried again desperately.

"I want to give you all that I was, am and will be. I want to belong solely to you. I want to give you my body, my heart, my soul. I want you to know you have my love now, forever, and always. I want nothing but knowing that I have yours in return."

"But…" Tezuka's protest was cut short however when Fuji sealed their lips together. Tezuka tasted nervousness, stubbornness, passion and affection in the kiss and he was reminded once again why he agreed to be Fuji's boyfriend just weeks after their first meeting when they were in their first year of Junior High; he remembered why he insisted on going to the same high school and college as Fuji; he remembered why he agreed to move in with Fuji; he remembered why he never complain despite the back pain, headaches, mischief, and unpredictability that he had to endure everyday he spent with him; he remembered why he loved him.

"Be mine." Fuji whispered against his lips after they broke the lengthy kiss that, as usual, ended with Tezuka lying down with Fuji on top of him.

Tezuka gasped for breath, holding on to Fuji as he tried to gather his scattered wits. He struggled for a sensible reply, an explanation why Fuji's request was really out of line this time. But a look into that deep, soulful, loving eyes and Tezuka couldn't deny his heart anymore. "Yes." He gasped out.

The return of Fuji's smile was comforting. Tezuka couldn't help but hold him tighter and lean up to kiss him. It wasn't how things were supposed to be, but they had each other. Life couldn't get better than that.

^____^

**OMAKE**

Tezuka's eye twitched slightly when Fuji shifted to put the ring on his finger. He glared exasperatedly at his smug lover, but Fuji only looked at him with a wide smile and shifted again.

"Fuji." He warned his lover. The effect was lost however as he was blushing from the effect of the life changing event that had just taken place. Well, that and the fact that a certain upstanding member of Fuji's body was pressing incessantly against his thigh.

"Ne, Kunimitsu, can we begin the honeymoon in advance?"

**O~WA~RI**

A/N: The omake is for you, lafuego! Remember that Y!m conference weeks ago? Well it was an honor to have an upstanding member of TeFu community like you as my adoptive mommy! XDDD And I still can't write gen fic like you, godmommy a1y_puff . Though I can make death fic XDD


End file.
